


wolf you like a cup of coffee?

by softksjs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (simon & maia mention how dating has been difficult for them), Bisexual Maia Roberts, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Trans Simon Lewis, blind date au, brief mention of transphobia & biphobia, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/pseuds/softksjs
Summary: Alec encourages Simon to go on a blind date. He does so reluctantly.





	wolf you like a cup of coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> of course i got the idea for this at like midnight and i just had to write it. everyone is already out in this fic so if you're expecting an angsty coming out story, it's not here. tw for brief mentions of biphobia & transphobia (NOT from simon or maia; they mention very casually about how they have encountered biphobic & transphobic statements in the past). hope you enjoy!

“A blind date?” Simon held the flyer in his hands like it was gonna catch him on fire, quirking an eyebrow at his best friend. Alec just smiled mischievously at him, sitting across from him at the library, a book held up to his face and highlighters scattered across the table. They had been studying for exams when Alec had slid the flyer over to him without even glancing away from his book. Now Alec was staring at him, a glint in his eyes. Simon really hated whenever he got that look. 

 

Alec grabbed a highlighter from the table and used it as a bookmark, setting the book down. He crossed his arms on the table then leaned forward. “Come on; you’re the one who conspired with Izzy to make me go in the first place and look what happened.” He spread his arms and gestured to himself. “My life is great and now I have a boyfriend.” 

 

Simon rolled his eyes. “Fine, but only because I don’t have anything better to do. So how does this work?” 

 

As Alec explained how to text the number printed on the flyer with your pronouns and sexuality and that they’d pair you up with somebody, Simon stared out the window, hand in chin, his eyes tracing the rain drops on the window. It didn’t really seem like such a bad thing, but Simon liked to be dramatic. No matter how much he wasn’t fond of the idea, he really would try to have some fun. 

 

So that’s how he found himself that Saturday at the local coffee shop, wet from the pouring rain outside and sulking. He blamed Alec. Well, technically, he blamed himself for befriending Alec, because if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be here right now being stood up—on a blind date, no less. He sighed, swirling a cinnamon stick in his cup of coffee, shoulders up. He checked his watch again, letting out a big sigh when he realized that his date was now officially an hour late. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the person in the booth behind him give him a glance. They were cute with short, curly black hair and tawny skin; a book propped up on the table before them. He noticed a charm bracelet hanging from their wrist, a silver wolf paw dangling from it. 

 

Simon sipped his coffee, tapping his fingers against the table. They really were cute. If his blind date wasn’t coming, he could at least try to talk to this person; maybe he’d have some luck. Finally, after a few minutes of debating with himself, he turned around and tapped their shoulder before he could talk himself out of it again. 

 

“Hi!  _ Wolf _ ,” he pointed a finger at their bracelet, “you like a cup of coffee? You get it? I’m using wolf instead of would-”

 

“No,” they said without glancing at him, turning a page of their book. 

 

Simon pursed his lips, shrugged, and turned back to his own booth, grabbing his jacket and getting up to leave, but stopping when he heard a sigh. He turned to see the person gesture to the seat before them and he sat down cautiously, his jacket in his lap. They closed their book and set it beside them, then held out their hand for him to shake.

 

“I’m sorry; I was sort of rude. I got stood up and it made me irritable. I’m Maia—she/her.” 

 

He goes to shake her hand and then he stopped mid-way, frozen. He knew that name.  _ Maia _ . “ _ You’re  _ Maia? I’m Simon—he/him.” He said this rather quickly then dove for his phone, pulling up the text from the people behind the blind dates. Yep, he was definitely supposed to be on a date with someone named Maia. 

 

Her eyes widened. “ _ You’re  _ Simon?” 

 

They blinked at each other for a few minutes and then they burst out laughing, Simon wiping a few tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then said, “I think it’s fair to say we both suck at this blind dating thing.” 

 

She smiled. “Yeah, I think that’s a fair assessment. Though, I’m not good at dating in general.” 

 

Simon rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. “Tell me about it. All the times I get rejected because apparently I’m ‘not a real man’,” he does his fingers in a quotation gesture, another roll of the eyes. 

 

“All the people who tell me I’m either gay pretending to be straight or straight pretending to be gay. But, you know,” Maia waved a hand through the air, “fuck them. We are who we are.” 

 

Simon smiled. “Yeah. We are who we are. So did you really not want a cup of coffee? Or was it my pun that shut it down?” 

 

Maia smirked at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “I think I could be persuaded.  _ If  _ we can get dinner sometime.” 

 

“I think that can be arranged.” 

 

And that’s how he found himself a few years later at the same coffee shop, side by side with Maia while Magnus and Alec were across from them. The interior looked different, but the coffee tasted the same and it felt like yesterday that Simon sat there and met the love of his life. He looked over at Alec and the ring on his left hand shone brightly and Simon smiled to himself. He put an arm around Maia and tuned back into the conversation just as Maia said, “...and then he said this ridiculous pun and I was a goner.” 

 

Simon bumped against her. “It was ridiculously  _ funny _ .” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever you have to tell yourself, honey.” 

Magnus laughed, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. “You two are adorable. _But_ ,” he raised a finger than moved it back and forth between him and Alec, “not as adorable as us.” Then he leaned in and pecked Alec’s lips, the other man smiling.

 

Maia pretended to gag and then laughed when Magnus play-slapped her. “You guys have had more time to be more adorable; that’s not fair.” 

 

Magnus stuck his tongue out at her. “Get married and then you can talk.” 

 

“Okay.” Maia shrugged, then turned to Simon. “You wanna get married?” 

 

Simon blinked at her, remembering the ring in his pocket. “What?”

 

Maia’s face fell and he instantly shook his head, saying quickly, “No! I mean, yes, I want to get married. I—Look, here—” He fished the ring out of his pocket and held it out to her, the light hitting it and making it shine brightly. “I was going to do this later tonight,” he glared at Magnus, “but now is as good a time as any. I love you, Maia, and I knew from the moment I met you that there was an understanding between us—a connection. So, will you marry me?”

 

There were tears in Maia’s eyes and she let Simon put the ring on her. “Shut up,” she mumbled, smiling and Simon laughed, kissing her deeply. Maybe, blind dates weren’t so bad after all. 


End file.
